Get the light from the darkness
by chu linh
Summary: Summary: In the political world, there’s no place for affections and even you are a pawn. You two...however heartbroken you are, you’re still the Higurashi...forever. There’re true things, which are deceitful, but sometimes, deceitfulness is the truth!
1. Chapter 1:The arrangement

This is a translated fic, so everything in here is not mine

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and this fic belongs to Nyu Hato.

I'm not good in English so please don't be hard on me !!!

_**Get the Light from the Darkness**_

_**A broken arrangement**_

**_Author : Nyu Hato_**

**_Translator : Chu Linh_**

_**Summary: In the political world, there's no place for affections and even you are a pawn. You two...however heart-broken you are, you're still the Higurashi...forever. **__**There're true things, which are deceitful, but sometimes, deceitfulness is the truth!**_

_**Chap1**_

_The Arrangement_

"Hey, Hanako, it's time to come in!" a six-year-old boy called out for a little girl who was playing with a dog in the garden.

"Brother, can I play a little more?" the black-haired girl tried to entreat her fastidious brother.

"So you don't want to hear mom's story? Ah, what a pity!" the boy shrugged his shoulder, sighed 'regret' and then walked back into the house.

"Wait!" the girl called from behind and that was already known by her glib brother. He smiled satisfyingly and then calmly turned back.

"I don't want to play any more! I want to hear mom's story!"

"Why?" he asked 'innocently'.

"You've just said that..."

"But you told me that you only wanted to play in the garden, so what's hearing for?" the boy interrupted Hanako while he lowered his head.

"No! I don't agree! I want to hear mom's story!" the girl courted fondling from her brother, her eyes started to have some tears.

"It's too late! A no is a no!" the boy crossed his arms, pretended to be determined.

"NOT AGREE!" the little child cried out, tears began to trace a path down her cheek and soon, there were more and more.

"Alright, alright, we will go, just stop crying!" sweat drops 'Oh my God, why does she always do this to me! If she keeps crying that loud, there's no doubt that..."

"Arashi!" a woman raised her voice from the inside of the house. 'I knew it!' the boy thought to himself as he made a wry face. Instantly, the silhouette of a woman appeared next to the door. She looked at her son strictly "How many times have I told you NOT to tease your sister?"

"I was just kidding, mom!"

"Mommy!" Hanako shouted and then ran straight into her mother's arms. Knowing that her mom was defending her, she tried to cry louder.

"Hey, I was only kidding! Don't think that with mom on your side, you can cry louder!"

The woman sighed. They were always like that, one just wanted to joke when the other liked to cry for some trivial things. These two were really making her go crazy.

"Alright, you two, make it up!" she said while bending down to pick her daughter up. The girl turned around and look at her mother brown eyes "Will you tell us the next part of your story?" she asked unaffectedly. The mother smiled sweetly at her children and then gently stroked her daughter's hair "Sure, honey, but you two have to promise that you won't tease each other any more, okay?"

"Yes, mommy!" Hanako said excitedly as she stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Hell!" he turned around and walked away.

The mother shaken her head and signed, knew nothing to say 'They will never change!'

She held her son's hand and then walked back into the house "While we are having some cake and tea, I will tell you the story of..."

It was a noon in summer. The blazing shine of the sun was darted straight down at the streets of Tokyo, a city that is always busy and crowded. It seems like life at here will never stop for any reasons. If when the sun just darts its first beam, the people at the city start their new busy day then when the sunshine is slowly hidden behind the mountains, that busy life has already been replaced by the animation of joyful times or romantic moments under the moonlight.

However, for some people, even if it's day or night, all their time were entirely for work. One of them was Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. With him, time is money, so he spent most of his time on the companies of the Taiyoukai Corporation. Entertainment to him was such a waste thing to do and he didn't believe in the so-called 'romance' or 'love'. Why did he need those things when he could have them anytime? Yes, anytime. They flattered him, kneeled to him just because of the property of the Taiyoukai. All of them were trash, especially 'women'. To him, they were the most sickening creatures. They came to him because of the outside look, of a thing known as 'legacy'. How many women were there who could refuse him? None. Their ambition couldn't stand against his cold, emotionless outlook, along with his high social standing. Nevertheless, why did he have to care? At least, they were useful things. He always believed that no women were perfect. Yes, no one, no one truly loved him. There was nothing to regret when they're taking advantage of him as well as he's using them. Nothing...

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted his thought. He sighed, leaned his back on the chair, and then answered with a bored tone "Come in!"

A girl, who was about twenty years old, stepped in lightly. She was his secretary.

"What's that?" it was the familiar cold voice that everyone knew.

"Sir, you have a message from the Taiyoukai President."

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru put his elbows on the table, slowly lowered his head.

"He said he wanted sir to come home tonight to prepare for the engaged party!"

"Alright, you can go now!"

The secretary nodded her head and then walked back to the door.

Sesshomaru waited for the door to close tight then let out a heavy sigh. Finally, that day had come: the engaged party between the son of Taiyoukai Corp and the daughter of Higurashi Corp, a political marriage...

Higurashi was one of the biggest corporations of the country. Even if his family was on equal terms with them, becoming enemies in the business world was unpreventable. Therefore, the only way to connect the two corporations was this marriage. Yes, they were taking advantage of each other and even the insiders could notice but the two both accepted. Because of the career of the family and the development of the country's economy, Sesshomaru had no choice but to be a pawn in his father's hands.

A pawn? Was it right? Happiness and love to him were just vague, illusive things. He didn't need them. But then, when he agreed with this marriage, why did he talk about himself as a pawn? He didn't know...and didn't want to know either. He didn't care about that engaged party. The thing he was caring now was how to enlarge the influence of the Taiyoukai Corporation but...why he kept having an anxious, uncomfortable feeling. Inside him, there was something that couldn't stay still...

Sesshomaru let out another sigh then stood up. He looked at the windows and frowned while thinking. Maybe...maybe he needed something...or someone who could change his working life now. Yes...maybe he needed a change...


	2. Chapter 2:Escape

Again, this is a translated fic, nothing here is mine ( although I really want !!)

In case you don't know

"..." talking

'...' thinking

Enjoy !!!

_**Get the Light from the Darkness**_

_**A broken arrangement**_

_**Author: Nyu Hato**_

**_Translator: Chu Linh_**

_**Chap2**_

_Escape_

A girl with black half-tied hair stood at a garden full of roses quietly. Raising her hand to pick a rose from the bush of thorn, she sighed heavily. She really felt uncomfortable today, like something was going to happen to her. She frowned lightly. Her hand griped the rose unconsciously. Blood started to drop from those weak fingers.

"Kikyou-san" the voice of an old woman reached her but she didn't seem to notice it.

Walking quietly to Kikyou, Kaede smiled kindly. She had been working in this house for more than fifty years. She was a special employee, no, it was better to talk about her as a nanny. She had been by Kikyou's side since she was born, tottered her first steps and then grown up and grown up, understood all her happiness, sadness and the lonely life she had been suffering. Now, it was time for her to walk her first steps in the up and down life. But...would she really have this road? Was it possible or just an illusion to Kikyou–a girl who could never have a normal life like other people?

Maybe it was fate, the fate that God had made her to carry it during her life. That fate made her to have a surname as Higurashi and be the daughter of the Higurashi family.

Her family wasn't ordinary because Higurashi was one of the strongest corporations of the country and its firmness had effect on the economy of a whole area of Tokyo. Moreover, like all the other wars in the business world, these families regarded their family members as political pawns. Kikyou wasn't an exception. For the career of the family, her father had used her as a pawn or properly a king in the chessboard. Her father's bottomless ambition had pushed her into loneliness and endless disappointment about a family full of desire.

Kaede lowered her head, smiled painfully. Maybe that child was luckier than Kikyou because it didn't have to bear the control of the owner of this house. That child had left this world much earlier than Kikyou. She and that child had just made their first cry when they're born at the same time but right after that, Kikyou had to say good-bye in silent.

Yes...her twin sister had been saved by God and been brought with him. She didn't have to live lonely, didn't have to see with her own eyes the ruthless cunnings of her father in the business world or in the family. Then, following by the child's immature cry, lady Higurashi passed away. She was too heart- broken, she couldn't stand of losing her first child. Therefore, she had gone, left behind the remaining child, alone, be plunged into the ambition of her own husband.

It was the pain in the past that had made Kikyou's characters. She was quiet and always saw things in a hopeless way...

Kaede smiled sadly, as she thought about Kikyou's destiny. She shaken her head lightly, she had to tell Kikyou to go and see her father. Yes...to Kikyou, the two words "see father" would never bring to her any happiness, even the smallest. It was no doubt that he brought out the chessboard to have a match with his enemy again but Kaede didn't know how many chessmen he would have this time...Maybe Kikyou was one of them but why did she have to know when she was powerless in saving her? Would she dare stand against her master? Who was she! She was just a servant, or maybe more formal, a nanny...

"Kikyou, your father wants to see you." Kaede said gently, her eyes glanced softly at Kikyou's bleeding hand.

"Kikyou, what's wrong with your hand?" she asked nervously, her hands pick Kikyou's one up.

Kikyou jumped at that. She turned around and saw Kaede's wrinkled face clearly. Then she looked down at her hand.

"It's nothing, nanny! Just a little bleeding!" she smiled at her nanny's worried face.

Kaede was the only one she loved and respected in this ambitious house. She had taken care of her since she was born, protected her after her mother died, been the place for her to confide and lean on when her poor little sister left. She completely kept none of the so-called "recollections" about that sister.

She had once thought that God was so unfair when he separated she from her sister but...now, when she had to witness the violence of the Higurashi's business world, she smiled thankful at God for saving her sister. Saving her from the prison of this full-of-light house at night when there were parties. Those parties, which held every week made her feel so bored and disgusted. She was as if a bird locked in a beautiful cold cage, a weak bird that couldn't find the way out.

Kikyou looked at Kaede "By the way, why did my father suddenly call me like that?"

"I don't know Kikyou-chan! Maybe you should ask Master." Kaede shrugged her shoulder. She took out a handkerchief and cleaned the blood, which was running down to the wrist.

"So, I'm going now, nanny!" Kikyou nodded her head, kissed Kaede's cheek, and then ran to the dark corridor.

The light from the sunset, which made its way through the clump of trees, illuminated the dark room. It gave the room a vaporous scene, which could make people feel creepy. A man sitting behind a big table with his hands clasped was turning his face to the window to watch the sunset.

"Father, you want to see me?" Kikyou said softly. Her voice was enclosed by the walls of the room.

He turned back, opened his sharp violet eyes widely. "Kikyou, go back to your room and prepare a special evening dress. Tomorrow, we're going to the party of the Taiyoukai at eight o'clock." he said emotionless.

"Huh? But isn't it too early? I mean that it's a day towards so why do I have to prepare now? Kikyou opened her eyes in surprise.

"Cause tomorrow is a special day for both families. It is the engaged party between you and Sesshomaru-heir of Taiyoukai. I want you to be perfect on that day."

"Wh---what??" Did she get it wrong? An engaged party? How could this happen? Why didn't she know anything about this? She felt like being beaten by a thunder, straight into her small body. She seemed to want to collapse. She stepped back quivering with her hands tightened in anger.

"What did you say? Engagement? How can it happen? I have never met him, never heard his voice. I know nothing about him and furthermore, I DO NOT love him!! How can I marry someone like that?" Kikyou almost shouted. She couldn't control her panic at this horrible news.

"You don't need to know much about him. You two can find out more about each other in the future..."

"In the future? How easy for you to say that! Will I love him in the future or will I be a puppet for your career?" she cried out as if she had lost all her mind.

"Hold your tongue!" he smashed his hand on the table strongly. Everything seemed to jump out of it because afraid of their master's voice.

Kikyou remained silent, her face changed from anger into horror in a very clear way to see. Yes, she was frightened, was trembling because of her father, of his 'great' ambition.

Tears started to fall from Kikyou's eyes, down to her beautiful face. She turned around and ran out of the stuffy room. She was crying while running. Why couldn't she be like the other girls? Was a true home too hard for her to have? Was it too hard...?

She opened the door of Kaede's room and cried louder. She lay stretched on the bed sobbing violently.

"Kikyou?" Kaede asked in surprise. Although was in a panic, Kikyou could still feel a warm hand that was comforting her. She raised her head looking at Kaede's worried face. Her eyes dimmed with tears.

"What happened?" Right after Kaede finished her question, Kikyou burst into tears. Kaede gently embraced her with her arms. Looking at Kikyou, she knew that it would be better to let her cry as much as she wanted. Kaede stroked Kikyou's long black hair softly; she said nothing, just sat there, and let Kikyou doff all the panic in her.

After a while, Kikyou finally seemed to calm down.

"So, have you felt better?" Kaede asked mildly and looked at Kikyou's eyes. She rubbed her eyes and nodded her head slightly.

"Would you mind telling me what has happened?"

She hiccupped painfully, her weak voice made its way through interruptedly. She told her nanny what had happened, knowing that she could tell her everything. She trusted her and would always trust her...

"Finally, his chess-match has come to an end..."Kaede closed her eyes as she thought about what Kikyou had said. Everything had really become seriously, he had finally made his decision...

Kikyou looked at her nanny in silent. She was waiting, waiting for an encouragement, for an advice. What would she tell her? Would she tell her to resign, as usual? Or...

Suddenly, Kaede opened her eyes in a decisive way, which Kikyou had never seen in her before...

"Run, Kikyou!"


	3. Chapter 3:Fateful meeting

Everything in here is not mine, although I really want it to be "sigh".

Please R & R!!!

_**Get the Light from the Darkness**_

_**A broken arrangement**_

**_Author: Nyu Hato_**

**_Translator: Chu Linh_**

_**Chap3**_

Fateful Meeting

Evening was slowly let down. At the end of the horizon, flocks of swallows were flying back to their homes. The space appeared to be gulped down by a blazing red colour. It started to be cold now. When the sunshine fades out, which is time for the dusty air to give up its place to the evening quiet even just a little, at a corner of the busy city of Tokyo, there was a small house near a forest, which was covered with sakura and roses. It was the place where you could find peals of laughter that broke through the silence of the surrounding scene. However, it was pretty noisy sometimes...

"INUYASHAAA!!" someone shouted and this noise had woken the birds that were sleeping peacefully on the roof.

"BANG! THUMP!"

"Inuyasha-baka! How many times have I told you NOT TO use my towel!!" the black-haired girl shouted in a boy's eyes.

"Feh! You say as if your towel has jeweler! You don't let anyone touch it!" Inuyasha grumbled, took the rubbish bin out of his head.

"There's nothing on it! The problem here is HYGIENE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? All people in this house have their own towels, why do you keep using MY TOWEL?" Kagome roared angrily and kept throwing things at Inu.

"HEY! STOP!" Inu warned while standing up, "You are too clean! After all, your damn cute cat has scratched my towel and its owner hasn't said sorry to this victim yet!"

"What? I have already apologized!"

"No, you haven't!"

"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"

"No"

"Y--"

"Can you two please be quiet for a while? This house never can breathe because of you!" a girl who was sipping coffee complained. She sat with her chin in her hands dispiritedly.

"Ah, Sango, you have to sympathize with them! They can't eat well everyday without arguing!" Miroku said calmly, finished his coffee.

"Oh...maybe you're right!" Sango widened her eyes surprisingly, turned her head to look at Miroku, and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, who said that we were close?" Kagome turned around and glared at Miroku. Her hands were still holding a basket, prepared to throw at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, only an idiot would like to be friend with a noisy, stubborn person like you!"

"What? Look at yourself! You're the most stupid, clumsy and HAVE NO SENSE in hygiene I have ever seen." Kagome listed all his bad habits angrily, and the 'throwing things' war kept going ebulliently...

"Hey, stop throwing that basket at my head! And what's about you? What a rude girl you are! You should beware to be an unmarried woman! Hey, don't take my precious bottle!"

"Oh, really? I thought this was rubbish!"

"YOU---HEY! Are you listening to me? PUT THAT BOTTLE DOWN!"

"Oh my God! I think my head is going to break into pieces!" Sango complained. Her hands held her poor head that always had to listen to the altercation of those two everyday.

"The same here!" Miroku sighed tired. "Complaining is useless, Sango. They will never grow up! They're just like children"

"Uh huh!" Sango nodded her head slightly...

"BOP! BANG!"

"Huh?" Inu and Kagome turned back.

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted. Her face was turning red like a tomato.

Miroku became unconscious with a chair on his head.

"You are such an evil man!"

"No need to scold, Sango! He has been unconscious!" they said at the same time.

...It was one of very normal scenes at this house. They were always like that but the sentiment between these two girls, two boys were even more steadfast than between sisterhood or brotherhood. They grew up together, lived together and worked together.Life between them had no sadness or betrayal. However, it didn't mean that it didn't have. They all had their own secrets, anxieties that couldn't be shared. Orphans like them all had their silent sadness. In life, they would never have a 'true family' when that family had abandoned them. This world still exists because there's nothing called entirely fair. If that happened, this would be a perfect world with no grief or resentfulness. If there was a place like that, they wouldn't exist, wouldn't meet each other ana wouldn't lean on each other to face the storms of life. If that perfect place appeared, they would be cared for and protected but it was just a childlish dream al last. Actually, they were having to protect themselves, looking after themselves on their owns because this modern society wouldn't have time to care about the spirited life of the orphans...the abandoned children...

They all had their own desires, different dreams but in this thorny stream of people, the life that they were having now was too full. They satisfied with what they had done and kept. However, fate is still fate, they wouldn't know what was going to happen to them in the future. And they had no idea that the future, which was going to be a turning-point in their life was today...

In the small forest near by, hurried foot steps broke through the soundless surroundings. Contrary to its usual quiet, today it was pretty noisy because of something, and that noise had made the forest become darker and more dangerous. The owner of those foot steps was running in panic with fearful eyes. Each of her interrupted breath was heard clearer each time she ran for her life. She had been running for a very long time that she even couldn't remember how she had escaped, escaped from that house, from the ambition of that man.

"Where is she?" a man's voice resounded behind her.

"Oh, no! They have caught up!" she stopped and turned her head back. She was terrified as she looked around the forest. There must be a place that was big enough for her to hide. She could feel herself shiverring each time she breathed heavily. Casting her eyes around, she suddenly saw a hollow of a tree which was blocking her way. She cried in relief "Got it!" and hid herself in the hollow immediately.

"Damn, we lost her!" a man said angrily as he shone his torch around and its light headed straight to the hollow. She could feel that dazzling light from her back. Her face became pale and her hands trembled. She clenched her teeth and tried not to make any movement or sound. 'God, please don't let them find me!" she prayed silently. Her body was bathed in sweat.

The sound of those foot steps came closer to her. Her heart seemed to stop beating and she couldn't let out her breath at that moment...

"Hey! Where are you going? We have to go back and report to our boss!" called another man.

"Alright!" Then she heard the foot steps went away. The light also slowly shut but she still lay there and waited. She couldn't be reckless, even for just a second. She had been through a lot of red tape to get to here, therefore, she couldn't ler herself be caught. She waited for the forest to come back to its normal quiet. Later, she got out difficultly. Forgetting the sweat that was flowing down her cheek, she made an unusual effort to take out all of her rest strength and drag her foot uneasily while moving towards. It had gone dark so even if the forest was small, it's still very hard to find the way out. She breathed heavily, she was exhausted and her eyes were growing dim. Now she couldn't see the way in front of her clearly. She walked unconsciously without knowing there was a cliff ahead. She fell down, around her was darkness...

In the house

"Kagome! Could you bring in the clothes outside for me? I'm busy!" called Sango from the kitchen.

"No problem!" Kagome said. She left her snack on the table, stood up and went out.

Kagome put the clothes in a basket. She was doing this while singing. Suddenly, her white shirt was blown away by a wind and it was carried to the bush near a cliff.

"Stupid wind!" she cursed and followed the wind. Right when she stooped down to reach her shirt, her eyes saw something...a hand on the grass...She immediately widened her eyes terrified.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Kagome. She fell on the ground and struggled to move backward.

"What's wrong??" Miroku grumbled as he ran to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Miroku and then slowly pointed to the bush...

"A---a--h--ha—hand!"

"Hey, don't joke like that!" he said seriously and then looked at the direction Kagome was pointing. He knitted his eyebrows and bent his body to have a clearer look. Two seconds later...

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Miroku cried even louder than Kagome did.

"What the heck is going on?" Inuyasha and Sango ran out hurriedly after hearing their friends' scream.

Miroku slowly turned around and looked at them, his face was death pale, "C--c-cor-corpse!".

"What? I'm not kidding, Miroku! There's no corpse here!" scolded Sango. She stood with her arms on her waist and scowled at him, but...

"Sango! Give me the torch!", said Inuyasha. His eyes still gazed at the cliff.

"For what?"

"Just go and get it!"

"Alright!" she shrugged her shoulder and then ran into the house. Two minutes later, she went out with a torch, "Here!", she gave it to Inuyasha.

Holding the torch, Inuyasha walked closer to the bush in a "slowly" way. Suddenly, he felt shoulder become heavy. Turned his head back, he jumped because right behind him were Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Hey! What's wrong with you people?"

"We're scared, Inu!" Kagome said softly.

"Feh!" he grumbled and continued to walk closer...

Slowly, he 'dragged' all of them near the cliff and their eyes opened surprisingly when the light went straight at that place...

"Oh my God!"


End file.
